Spacetoon Korea
''Spacetoon ''(스페이스툰) is a Korean television channel that specializes in animation and children programs. It began broadcasting in 2005. Languages * Korean Planets * Action (Planet of excitement and mystery) for action series. * Adventure (Planet of imagination and thrill) for adventure series. * Comedy (Planet of laughter) for comedy series. * Alpha (Planet of numbers and letters) for educational programs. * Bon Bon (Planet of great heroes) for pre-school programs. * History (Planet of time inmemorial) for the historical series. * Movies (Planet of all colors) for animated movies. * Science (Planet of discovery and knowledge) for educational programs. * Sports (Planet of challenge and strength) of the sports series and programs. * Zomoroda (Planet for girls only) for series and programs for girls. Programming * Tico of the Seven Seas (Adventure) * Romeo's Blue Skies (Adventure) * The Smurfs (Adventure) * Super Wings (Adventure) * PAW Patrol (Adventure) * Aladdin (Adventure) * My Hero Academia (Adventure) * DuckTales (Adventure) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Adventure) * Wander Over Yonder (Adventure) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Adventure) * Cowboy Bebop (Adventure) * Ahmed and Ameena (Adventure) * Hikarian: Great Railroad Protector (Action) * Kid Versus Kat (Action) * Chop Chop Ninja (Action) * Kim Possible (Action) * Pucca (Action) * The X's (Action) * Danny Phantom (Action) * Odd Squad (Action) * Teen Titans (Action) * Teen Titans Go (Action) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Action) * Power Rangers Jungle Force (Action) * Power Rangers Samurai (Action) * Power Rangers Megaforce (Action) * B-Robo Kabutack (Action) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Action) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (Zomoroda) * Sailor Moon (Zomoroda) * Dora and Friends: Into The City! (Zomoroda) * Sunny Day (Zomoroda) * Abby Hatcher (Zomoroda) * Daisy and Ollie (Zomoroda) * Little Women 2: Jo's Boys (Zomoroda) * Persia, the Magic Fairy (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * Star Versus The Forces of Evil (Zomoroda) * Nella the Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Tangled: The Series (Zomoroda) * Butterbean's Cafe (Zomoroda) * Vampirina (Zomoroda) * Sofia the First (Zomoroda) * Fancy Nancy (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Ruby (Zomoroda) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Zomoroda) * Winx Club (Zomoroda) * Pearlie (Zomoroda) * Regal Academy (Zomoroda) * Polly Pocket (Zomoroda) * Chloe's Closet (Zomoroda) * Smile PreCure (Zomoroda) * Lolirock (Zomoroda) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Zomoroda) * Mew Mew Power (Zomoroda) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Zomoroda) * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Zomoroda) * Pastel Yumi, the Magic Idol (Zomoroda) * Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoroda) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Zomoroda) * Totally Spies (Zomoroda) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (Zomoroda) * Pinkalicious and Peterrific (Zomoroda) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoroda) * Lucky Star (Zomoroda) * Onegai My Melody (Zomoroda) * Princess Tutu (Zomoroda) * The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoroda) * Elena of Avalor (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoroda) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (Zomoroda) * Ruby Gloom (Zomoroda) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Zomoroda) * True and The Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoroda) * Unikitty (Zomoroda) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (Zomoroda) * Wissper (Zomoroda) * World of Winx (Zomoroda) * Luna Petunia (Zomoroda) * LEGO Friends (Zomoroda) * Captain Tsubasa (Sports) * The Mighty B! (Sports) * Rocket Power (Sports) * Offside (Sports) * Scan2Go (Sports) * LazyTown (Sports) * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's and Go!! (Sports) * Dragon League (Sports) * Blazing Teens (Sports) * Planet Sheen (Sports) * Battle For Dream Island (Sports) * Cleo and Cuquin (Bon Bon) * Bing (Bon Bon) * Helen's Little School (Bon Bon) * Big Barn Farm (Bon Bon) * Bob The Builder (Bon Bon) * Peanuts (Bon Bon) * Rugrats (Bon Bon) * Caillou (Bon Bon) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Bon Bon) * Wow, Wow, Wubbzy! (Bon Bon) * Shanna's Show (Bon Bon) * Sesame Street (Bon Bon) * Barney and Friends (Bon Bon) * Little Einsteins (Bon Bon) * The Backyardigans (Bon Bon) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (Bon Bon) * Franklin and Friends (Bon Bon) * Max and Ruby (Bon Bon) * Team Umizoomi (Bon Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon Bon) * Peppa Pig (Bon Bon) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (Bon Bon) * Handy Manny (Bon Bon) * Bubu Chacha (Bon Bon) * Little Bill (Bon Bon) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon Bon) * Jungle Junction (Bon Bon) * Doc McStuffins (Bon Bon) * Peg + Cat (Bon Bon) * Thomas and Friends (Bon Bon) * Tweenies (Bon Bon) * Little People (Alpha) * WordGirl (Alpha) * Pocoyo (Alpha) * Sid the Science Kid (Alpha) * Blue's Clues (Alpha) * Teletubbies (1997) (Alpha) * Thomas and Friends (2018) (Alpha) * Shane's Kindergarten Countdown (Alpha) * Dora the Explorer (Alpha) * Pecola (Comedy) * Eddsworld (Comedy) * Uncle Grandpa (Comedy) * Oscar's Oasis (Comedy) * Shaun the Sheep (Comedy) * The Fairly OddParents (Comedy) * The Simpsons (Comedy) * Family Guy (Comedy) * Apple and Onion (Comedy) * Regular Show (Comedy) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Comedy) * Adventure Time (Comedy) * Rick and Morty (Comedy) * The Loud House (Comedy) * CatDog (Comedy) * Rocko's Modern Life (Comedy) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Comedy) * Hey Arnold! (Comedy) * ICarly (Comedy) * Raven's Home (Comedy) * Clarence (Comedy) * Sanjay and Craig (Comedy) * Liv and Maddie (Comedy) * Toradora (Comedy) * Modern Family (Comedy) * Bunk'd (Comedy) * Catscratch (Comedy) * The Angry Beavers (Comedy) * As Told by Ginger (Comedy) * ChalkZone (Comedy) * The Wild Thornberrys (Comedy) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Comedy) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (Comedy) * The Penguins of Madagascar (Comedy) * Breadwinners (Comedy) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Comedy) * Dog with A Blog (Comedy) * Wayside (Comedy) * Looney Tunes (Comedy) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Comedy) * South Park (Comedy) * Gravity Falls (Comedy) * All Grown Up! (Comedy) * Danger Mouse (Science) * Go, Diego, Go! (Science) * Johnny Test (Science) * Sangokushi (History) * The Brothers Grunt (History) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (History) * Angry Video Game Nerd (History) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (History) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (History) * Legends of Chima (History) External links * Spacetoon Korea website Category:Spacetoon